Theon Greyjoy
thumb|Theon 50 px|right|Theon Greyjoy : Theon Greyjoy: "Reek! My name is Reek!" : Sansa Stark: "Your name is Theon Greyjoy, last surviving son of Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, do you hear me?" : — Sansa Stark to Theon Greyjoy.src Theon Greyjoy är den enda levande sonen och arvingen till Lord Balon Greyjoy av Järnöarna, och yngre bror till Yara Greyjoy. Han spelas av den brittiske skådespelaren Alfie Allen. Efter sin fars misslyckande uppror mot Järntronen, tas Theon som en gisslan och adoptivson av Lord Eddard Stark av Winterfell. Efter Eddards avrättning i King's Landing (Kungshamn på svenska) svär Theon sin lojalitet till Eddards äldsta son, Robb Stark, och lovar att kämpa vid hans sida under De Fem Kungarnas Krig (War of the Five Kings på engelska.) Men Theon bryter sitt löfte när han förråder Robb Stark och går över till sin fars sida under Balon Greyjoys invasion mot Norden. Vilket leder till att han blir tillfångatagen av Ramsay Snow, oäkta son (bastard) till Roose Bolton. Varpå han blir fysisk och mentalt misshandlad och torterad till lydnad av Ramsay Snow. Men Theon försonar sig själv för sina brott mot släkten Stark genom att befriaSansa Starkfrån Ramsays grepp och hjälpa henne att fly till hennes halvbror Jon Snow, som sedan tar tillbaka Winterfell från Bolton familjen. Medan Theon sakta återhämtar sig från det brutala och mentaliserande tortyren av Ramsay, beger han sig till Järnöarna varpå han upptäcker att hans far hade mördats av hans farbror Euron Greyjoy och utnämnt sig själv som kung över Järnöarna. I jakt på vedergällning så flyr Theon med hans syster Yara Greyjoy till Meereen för att söka allians med Daenerys Targaryen och be om hennes hjälp med att besegra deras maktgirige farbror Bakgrund Theon är den yngste sonen till Lord Balon och Lady Alannys Greyjoy. Balon är överhuvud för Huset Greyjoy och Herre av Järnöarna. Järnöarna är en konstituerande region av de Sju Kungadömena och styrs av ätten Greyjoy från Pyke, huvudslottet för Järnöarna och det traditionella hemmet för släkten Greyjoy. Theon föddes i Pyke. Han är Balon och Alannys fjärde barn efter Rodrick, Maron och Yara. Åtta år före seriens start så startade Theons far Balon ett mot uppror mot Järntronen. De järnfödda förlorade kriget stort när kungRobert BaratheonLord Eddard Stark krossade Balons styrkor och dödade hans äldsta två söner Rodrick och Maron Greyjoy, vilket gjorde Theon till sin fars enda levande son och arvinge. Balon kapitulerade då och fick behålla sin titel som storherre av Järnöarna under förutsättningen att Theon, Balons sista levande son och arvinge, fick behållas som gisslan och adoptivson till Lord Eddard Stark av Winterfell. Theons syster Yara stannade kvar på Järnöarna. Trots sin status som gisslan vid Winterfell så behandlades Theon väl av släkten Stark. Han kom så småningom att se Eddard Stark som sin adoptivfader och blev en mycket nära vän med hans äldsta son Robb Stark och bildade en slags vänlig rivalitet med oäktingen Jon Snow. Theon har dock lite problem med att anpassa sig till nordanmännen som han levde med. Hans skrytsamma arrogans och överlägsna attityd stod i starkt kontrast med nordanmännens ödmjuka och familjekära sätt att leva på. Kategori:Karaktär